1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus in which a stand has a dual hinge structure, so that the display apparatus can be used as a wall-mounting type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus comprehensively includes various devices which can visually represent data, such as a character and a graphic, on a display panel.
Such a display apparatus has been generally used as being stood on a table or the like. The display apparatus may have a dual hinge structure which not only allows a display main body to be completely folded and easily packed but also allows the display apparatus to be mounted to a wall or the like.
In most conventional display apparatuses with the dual hinge structure, a friction equally acts regardless of a lifting operation or a folded state of a display main body. Therefore, in a case where the friction is relatively large, the folded state of the display main body is stably kept when the display apparatus is packed or mounted to the wall, but it is difficult to smoothly lift the display main body.
Oppositely, in a case where the friction is relatively small, the display main body can be smoothly lifted, but it is difficult to stably keep the folded state of the display main body due to a repulsive force of a torsion spring.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, a separate unit such as a holding bracket is additionally needed for binding a base forcibly when the display apparatus is packed or mounted to the wall. However, in this case, the display apparatus is decreased in functionality and usability and is increased in production cost.